MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
Twitter link The twitter link drives a LOT of traffic to MA. I see the interactions on a regular basis with users. By making people more aware of it here (should we also put it elsewhere? CERTAINLY), then it helps drive awareness further, and gets more interaction directly with new pages/etc. This is a good thing. And no, it's not taking people away from the site. -- sulfur (talk) 21:13, March 1, 2018 (UTC) PS this wasn't an "edit war" until you reverted my change back. -- sulfur (talk) 21:15, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :I agree... the whole idea of social media (Twitter, Facebook, whatever) is to drive traffic *to* MA. Even though our Facebook page is mostly a repeat of our Twitter feed, we still get people liking and subscribing, which means stuff shows up in their feed, which then shows up on their friends' pages, who then see the articles and links and click on them. This brings traffic to the site, and if we're lucky, it's new traffic. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:25, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::conflict - Bullshit, edit wars "start" with the second revert, not the status quo. Reverting my revert is when it started. ::Is there a reason not to have a on site explanation of what the feed is, which was nothing but a spoiler filled poor man's RSS feed the last time I saw it. We can easily replace MA:IRC, if it's pointless now, with this and all the other social media links we want. I don't want to accidentally be directed off site with a stray tap what with all the crap wikia forces my browser to load every time I "first" load the site, especially on mobile. - 21:26, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :So, then should we get rid of every external link at the bottom of most articles? Because every single one of them leads off-site. Or are you just opposed to it being in the navigation tree? If so, I don't really understand that... you have to go several layers deep to even get to that Twitter link. How are you going to have stray, unwanted clicks on that link, taking someone off-site inadvertently? Most modern web sites have social media buttons and links on at least their home page, if not on every page. Or are you just opposed to social media in general? If that's the case, say so. Bottom line, I've talked to admins on other Wikia wikis, and they universally have told me that Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr (and maybe others) are getting people engaged, driving traffic to their sites, pulling in more regular readers, and even resulting in more editors. These are all things we *want*. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:14, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::If we were "allowed" to get rid of those wikia ads at the bottom of the page, yes, I would. I want to know why this link is more important than every other off site thing we have done since 2004, because as far as I know all of them have had a on site page before directing you elsewhere, starting with the TourBusStop. Is it really going to hurt us that much to make a social media "portal" rather than sticking the link directly in the nav? I would be fine with a link on the main page, just tell me where you want it shoved in with all the rest of the stuff, but we don't need it in the nav, at least not directly. - 23:14, March 1, 2018 (UTC)